Creamed!
by ThatsNoneofYourBusiness
Summary: A spray-able can of whipped cream. Add in Mitchie and Shane. Not exactly rocket science to figgure out what happens!


"-and don't touch the whipped cream." Connie reminded her daughter, Mitchie.

"Mommm, I'm not a little kid. I know whats right and wrong." Mitchie said as she crossed her arms over her flour coated shirt.

"Alright. I'll be back in an hour. These Camp Rock kids ate me out of my supplies!" Connie said, throwing her arms into the air as the kitchen door banged behind her. Mitchie smiled and shook her head, her Mom still treated her like a kid. She glanced over at the spray can of whipped cream that sat innocently on the table. Mitchie narrowed her eyes at it,

"Don't think you'll get me." she said darkly to it. Then she laughed at herself for talking to a can of the sweet air-like fluff and returned to cleaning up the counters.

Not more then a second later, Shane Grey strode through the kitchen door.

"Hey, Mitchie." he said conversationally

"Hey, Shane." Mitchie replied, not looking up from her scrubbing.

"Whatcha doing?" he asked

"Just finished cleaning." she answered, throwing the sponge into the sink. She turned to face the handsome popstar and leaned back with her hands on the counter. Shane's black hair was as shaggy as ever, his eyes sparkled and a wide, friendly grin played on his lips. It was soon replaced with an excited and mischievous one when he spotted the can of whipped cream.

"Shane, no." Mitchie ordered as Shane advanced on it. He stopped and looked at her,

"Why? Its perfectly fine." he said

"No, its not. Mom told me know no one can touch it."

"Aww, Mitch..."

"_No_, Shane. I don't want to get in trouble."

"Oh my god." Shane said staring over his girlfriend's shoulder, his face in shock. Mitchie whipped around and looked for something.

"What did you see?" she asked turning back to Shane after a moment

"An opportunity. Meet my little friend!" Shane answered before spraying Mitchie with the whipped cream. Mitchie shrieked as the fluff hit her in the chest and neck.

"Shane!" she scolded when he stopped, then she smiled and laughed, "My turn."

"No way, I'm not handing this baby over." Shane said holding the can over his head. Mitchie scowled and grabbed a handful of the cream off her chest and raced to Shane. Then she rubbed the stuff into his face, making sure it was all over and messy.

Mitchie stepped back to admire her work, Shane's face wasn't too visible anymore. The popstar wiped the cream off his eyes with a free hand.

"No you didn't." he said

"Oh yes I did." Mitchie said defiantly with a smile. Shane held the can infront of his and pressed his finger down on the tab. Mitchie dodged the white spray and grabbed a handful of flour from a nearby flour bag and chucked it at Shane. It got all over his hair. Mitchie laughed at the look of shock on her boyfriends face. He ran his creamed hand throw his hair, trying to wipe out the flour, but actually making it worse.

"My hair!!" Shane shouted in despair and then charged Mitchie, who immediately tore around to table.

.

.

.

When Connie returned to her kitchen, she found that it went from spotless to like a food hurricane had past through. A chair was overthrown, flour, sprinkles, smashed tomatoes, and of course whipped cream was _everywhere._ And right in the middle of the mess stood food-covered, guilty-faced Mitchie and Shane. Connie stared in disbelief at the food on the two, particularly the coiled pile of whipped cream on Shane's head, and the smashed and runny tomato on Mitchie's shoulder.

"Guys!" Connie scolded, "Look at this mess! And just look at yourselves!"

"I vote she looks worse." Shane said smartly

"Compared to the white dog doo on your head, I'm gorgeous." Mitchie countered, Shane immediately slapped his hand onto the top of his head, splattering the whipped cream. He glared at Mitchie as he slowly pulled his hand off his head.

"Get this place cleaned up!" Connie ordered, but was unable to keep the amused smile off her face.

Now, the water fight is a different story.

**Please review! Or I'll whipped cream you! Roar!!**


End file.
